


Best Friends are like Soul Mates

by S_Oliver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Oliver/pseuds/S_Oliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott feels inadequate but on a drunk night finds solace in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends are like Soul Mates

Scott never really felt _right_ , you know? Not right like rain, he’s always happy, but he’s never felt like he fit in. Watching his friends fit like keys into keyholes he smashed regularly into any opening he wanted to get through. Usually having to contort or twist his mental self to please the gatekeeper.

This was usual for Scott. He watched as Stiles slipped through everything, Lydia molded the keyholes to fit her, and Allison had the finesse to actually _be_ every key-type.

But it would seem that one night, out of the infinite that never treated him well enough to count, would show him that he was good enough and that he did fit.

And it started with a shot of Jack Daniels.

Scott lays back against Stiles’ couch and sighs. His face is hot and his head is a bit fuzzy. He knows the werewolf in him will strain the alcohol from his blood any minute now but he doesn’t want it to. He keeps drinking, or tries too, and finally Stiles is at the point of no return and Scott’s barely buzzed.

This, of course, is when Stiles goes from a douche to a sensitive kitty that scoots closer to Scott and leans into his shoulder.

“Do you ever, like really think that people are soul mates?” Stiles asks.

Scott nods and lifts his arm up, Stiles moves closer and rests on his chest while Scott drapes the arm over Stiles’ side.

“Because like, okay listen right? Like peopl- er- best friends can be like really best soul mates?” Stiles tries to say. He squints and yawns before continuing. “Like okay you and me right? I love you, Scott.”

Scott laughs and squeezes Stiles closer to him. “I love you, too, man.”

Stiles grins a very very drunk grin and wraps his arms around Scott’s side.

“Like for serious, if you ever left I would be like so sad. Like really really sad.” Stiles admits, face pressed into Scott’s ribs.

Scott sighs and brings his hand up to Stiles’ head, petting his hair.

“Stop.” Stiles mumbles, “You’re making me horny.”

Scott smiles and continues doing it, watching Stiles quiver and nuzzle deeper into his side.

“You are just… so warm.” Stiles remarks, “Like an furnace, mmm.”

Scott runs his fingers behind Stiles’ ear and plays with his ear lobe.

“Ngmf.” Stiles groans, ” ‘m not gay.”

Scott shurgs. “Me either.”

“Yeah but you’re making me wanna be.”

“So?”

Stiles sits up and stares at Scott for a few seconds.

“Yeah!” Stiles says a little too loudly, “Right? So?”

And presses his face against Scott’s.

Scott thinks its wrong, really, to enjoy Stiles’ absolutely putrid breath, but something or another creeps into his lips and folds them back onto Stiles, licking and nipping and sucking. Scott brings his hands up to steady the very drunk wobbling  of Stiles’ face.

“Dude,” Stiles says breaking the kiss. “Do you want a blow job?”

Scott’s cock twitches in his pants and he doesn’t know if saying yes is taking advantage but Stiles is almost drooling and Scott is now very very hard.

“Uhm, only if you want?” Scott answers.

Stiles licks his lips and smiles before dropping his head to Scott’s pants. He recklessly undoes Scott’s zipper and pulls him out through the denim.

Scott gasps as Stiles takes him straight to the hilt, his head bumping against the back of Stiles’ throat. Stiles moans and the sound resonates through Scott’s balls. He bucks his hips slightly and Stiles gags.

“Shit, sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Stiles reassures, pulling off for a second. He lowers his head again and this time takes it slow. Rubbing his lips over Scott’s head, darting his tongue in the lip, licking out Scott’s precome and then grinding the head against the roof of his mouth.

Scott grips Stiles head and steadies him as he begins to thrust. His breath picks up and his legs become tense. He toes curl in his socks and he can feel himself getting close.

“Sti- Stiles. I’m, I’m gonna.” Scott warns, but Stiles kneads Scott’s balls through his jeans and lowers his head farther. Scott thrusts deeper, feeling Stiles tongue slide against him.

Scott’s breath hitches and he pushes Stiles’ head down as far as it can go. The first jet of cum rushing against Stiles’ throat. Scott moans through his orgasm, feeling his head pressed firm against Stiles’ throat, feeling each squirt recoil harshly against the soft tissue. Feeling Stiles moan and swallow around him, making more room for whatever Scott has left in his balls.

Scott’s orgasm leaves him as soon as it came and Stiles is still gently sucking on him, pulling out every last drop. Scott realizes Stiles pants are down and he’s jerking himself vigorously.

“No.” Scott says, dropping his hand to Stiles’ cock. “Dude, let me.”

Stiles pulls of Scott and kisses him briefly before laying back on the couch. Scott rests between his legs and runs his nose over Stiles’ dark hair. Scott’s senses have never reacted this way before, almost erupting in euphoria as he takes in Stiles scent, eyes mapping every groove, every wrinkle of his dick. Scott licks behind Stiles’ balls and reaches up to stroke stiles, using his precome as lubricant.

Stiles whines and bucks at Scott’s tongue, licking and lapping in between Stiles’ thighs. Stiles especially likes it when Scott licks up his balls and takes one of them into his mouth.

“Mhgh.” Stiles groans, “Scott.”

Scott tires to prolong the foreplay but Stiles is getting restless. Scott lifts his head and finally begins to lick around Stiles’ cock, picking up the drops of precome sliding down his shaft.

Scott reaches the tip and takes it into his mouth. He hears Stiles gasp and immediately Scott’s hair is filled with rubbing hands, gripping at his scalp. Scott drops his head and brings his hand up to fondle Stiles’ balls as he continues to suck. Stiles pants and little moans escape his lips every time Scott’s lips reach the base of his cock, only to escape again when he swirls his tongue over the tip.

The orgasm takes Scott by surprise. His lips tightly wrapped around the tip he feels Stiles’ balls pull up against his body, and a rush of hot liquid firing against his tongue. Stiles holds his head firmly, keeping only the head in as he grunts, filling Scott’s mouth with his come.

Scott waits until Stiles has finished before slowly lowering his head and letting Stiles fill his mouth once more before swallowing around it, catching the head of Stiles’ dick in his throat muscles, feeling Stiles throb again as the remnants of his orgasm leave him.

Scott slowly pulls off, hoping to not stimulate Stiles’ oversensitive head and smiles, but when he looks at Stiles, his eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling evenly. Scott can hear his heartbeat and realizes he’s sleeping.

Scott sighs and chuckles before pulling Stiles’ clothes off and picking him up. Scott carries him up to his room and lays him on the bed before removing his own clothes and snuggling up next to him.

Scott falls asleep with Stiles’ arm around him and the feeling that for once in his life, he was good enough to fit somewhere.


End file.
